Les Roses Blanches sont Rouges
by Sleety
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours bon de tenir tête, mais malgré sa bonne éducation, notre petite Bella apprendra à ses dépends qu'il faut parfois oser dépasser les limites que l'innocence impose...


**Les Roses Blanches**** sont**** Rouges**

_The Fairytale's Contest_

_Titre: « Les roses blanches sont rouges»_

_Le nom du conteur: Sleety_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, créatrice de la saga Twilight, je ne fais que les exploiter dans un but totalement créatif (et lemonesque si je dois être d'une franchise totale…) et je remercie Lewis Carroll pour son univers. Âmes sensibles, c'est à vos risques et périls…_

* * *

><p>Les mondes merveilleux des enfants ont, pour le monde entier, une consonance magique et innocente. Le soir, aux travers des rideaux colorés de rose d'une petite chambre, cela sera une mère aux côtés de sa petite fille, que vous trouverez, allongées toutes deux sur le lit duveteux, un livre de conte pour enfants à la main, la douce voix maternelle retraçant l'histoire de la<br>princesse. Puis, après l'inoubliable _«Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »_, les lumières de la pièce s'éteindront, la mère fermera la porte silencieusement et l'enfant plongera dans un sommeil profond rempli de rêves fantastiques où elle sera sauvée par son prince charmant…

Cependant, le monde des adultes en est bien loin… du moins, c'est ce que vous diront certains. Mais est-ce bien vrai ? N'existe-t-il pas toujours une part de conte de fée dans chacun de nous ? Ne rêvons-nous pas, nous aussi, de prince charmant ? Qui change souvent de visage, certes… mais tout de même ? Une histoire me viendra à l'esprit pour vous prouver que la magie enfantine existe encore.

_Il était une fois_, Isabella Swan…

Isabella était une très belle jeune fille à l'esprit pétillant. Dotée de longs cheveux ondulés d'un brun soyeux et d'une paire d'yeux de biche, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'attraits.

Néanmoins, Isabella était, depuis son plus jeune âge, dotée d'une malchance qui aurait fait douter de nombreux scientifiques sur l'existence réelle du hasard. Etait-ce son don ? Isabella s'était, à de plusieurs reprises, posée cette question.

Et elle se posa à nouveau cette interrogation lorsqu'elle franchit le portail gigantesque du palais de sa majesté, accompagnée de soldats aux cœurs de pierre. Isabella freina des quatre fers et tourna la tête vers la droite pour s'adresser à celui qui serrait son bras.

**« Monsieur ! Je vous prie de m'écouter ! Ce n'est pas moi, vous le savez ! Je sais que vous le savez ! De ma vie je n'aurais jamais fait cela !**

**-Premièrement, mademoiselle Swan, on me nomme Capitaine Whitlock ! Deuxièmement, voici le mandat d'arrêt qui a été assigné contre vous… »**

Le capitaine présenta le mandat en question à la prisonnière à vitesse éclair, puis reprit, les yeux grands ouverts.

**« La Cour de Justice de sa Majesté le Roi ne se trompe jamais au sujet des accusés, que cela soit pour des délits graves ou mineurs ! »**

Le visage peint d'un cœur rouge sang du Capitaine Whitlock devint écarlate, si cela était encore possible. Il fit un signe vif à un de ses hommes pour prendre sa place et ouvrit la marche vers le château intimidant d'un rouge brique presque aveuglant.

Isabella gémit et se vit obliger de suivre l'allure militaire qu'on lui imposait. Elle agita la tête d'une manière frénétique, espérant voir qui que ce soit pouvant lui venir en aide. Alors qu'elle allait se résigner, elle aperçut au loin une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche devant un buisson de roses.

**« Mademoiselle !**, s'écria Isabella. **Mademoiselle ! Aidez-moi ! Prévenez mes parents ! Swan ! C'est mon nom ! »**

Elle aurait voulu crier plus, lui dire qu'elle n'était en rien la criminelle qu'on l'accusait d'être, mais elle vit sa « sauveuse » mettre la main sur la bouche en signe d'ébahissement. Un énorme cœur était dessiné sur le devant de sa tenue, et un grand cœur ornait son serre-tête.

Les gardes continuèrent pendant ce temps à faire avancer la malfaiteuse sans se soucier de ses appels à l'aide. Alors que le seul moyen de retrouver la liberté disparaissait derrière les feuillages, Isabella discerna une chose bien étrange : la demoiselle se remit à la tâche. Elle reprit la mission de peindre les roses blanches en rouge…

Isabella fronça les sourcils.

_**Ces excentricités me surprendront toujours**_, pensa-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle n'oserait pour rien au monde dire haut et fort.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, le pont levis fut abaissé à l'aide de serviteurs tout de blanc et rouge vêtus, leurs visages peints de cœur souffrant sous l'effort.

Le bruit des pas résonna sur le bois lourd et Isabella fut rapidement introduite dans un hall aux allures démesurées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule sous cet immense plafond dominé par un cœur rouge en Crystal. Le sol était carrelé de dalles noires et blanches, les murs d'un gris sombre dont on ne voyait presque plus la couleur tant ils étaient recouverts de  
>décorations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, intimidaient la pauvre Isabella qui serait volontiers allée retrouver ses gentils parents certainement morts d'inquiétude à cette heure-ci.<p>

Les gardes stoppèrent soudainement leur marche et Isabella, ne l'ayant pas prévu, se vit partir dangereusement en avant et se cogna malencontreusement contre le dur dos habillé d'une armure du Capitaine Whitlock.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement et afficha un air quelque peu caractériel face à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

**« Désolée… »**, murmura Isabella, qui revint en arrière docilement, le rouge aux joues.

D'un mouvement sec, le capitaine fit ouvrir les hautes portes de bois et de fer forgé. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la salle la plus impressionnante qu'il fut donnée de voir à Isabella.

Tout était plus vaste, plus rouge, plus blanc, plus noir, plus excentrique… Tout était plus que ce dont elle aurait pu se douter.

Isabella retint un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Les soldats l'amenèrent à la barre des accusés, où on lui emprisonna les poignets dans de lourdes menottes reliées aux murs par d'importantes chaînes.

Des gardiens étaient disposés sur chacun de ses côtés, plus sérieux que jamais.

Une dizaine de marches recouvertes d'un tapis de velours rouge, donnaient accès à deux trônes intimidants faisant dos à un grandiose vitrail.

Isabella se sentit soudainement abattue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses lèvres formant une moue boudeuse. Que lui arriverait-il ? A quoi serait-elle condamnée ?

Devrait-elle repeindre les cent hectares de roses ? Ou éternellement jouer au croquet avec ces pauvres flamants roses en guise de maillet ?

Peut-être assisterait-elle le Chapelier Fou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla gravement et elle dût durement se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Un léger toussotement se manifesta et Isabella y porta son attention. Un lapin blanc portant un monocle gracieusement, vêtu d'une veste de costume carmin, une montre dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre, sauta jusqu'au coussin surélevé proche des trônes, et s'exclama d'une voix morne :

**« Sujets du Royaume de ses Majestés le Roi et la Reine Rouge, veuillez, en total respect de vos souverains, accueillir leur fils, en raison du déplacement de nos seigneurs, le bien-aimé et courageux Prince Edward ! »**

Isabella soupira, puis fronça les sourcils afin de se souvenir quel était celui-ci. L'aîné, le cadet ou le benjamin ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien les différencier, à son grand dam à ce moment précis, et pressentit qu'avec la chance à laquelle elle avait le droit ce n'était pas le plus mûr –quoiqu'elle doutait qu'un des Princes le soit réellement- mais plutôt l'adolescent qui allait décider de son sort.

Elle fixa alors avec appréhension l'endroit où le Prince Edward ferait son apparition. Le silence régnait dans la Salle de Jugement, et lorsqu'un grand jeune homme à la démarche fière et royale, fit son entrée, tous les sujets s'abaissèrent en signe de révérence en un mouvement uni.

Isabella regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si, elle aussi, devait une révérence au Prince. Mais elle fut rapidement attirée par cet être royal et il serait éphémère de dire qu'elle fut éblouie.

Bien bâti, le visage du jeune homme possédait une mâchoire carrée et masculine qui contrastait avec la douceur des ses traits. Ses yeux scintillaient d'intelligence, ses cheveux en bataille d'une couleur cuivrée semblaient mener bataille contre sa couronne, ce qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Sa cape carmin au cœur noir lui saillait si bien qu'Isabella ne pouvait en revenir.

Il y eut un discret crachotement et Isabella découvrit le Capitaine Whitlock lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle rougit de honte – pour cette contemplation impolie et la révérence manquée – et imita ses compatriotes.

Isabella leva quelque peu les yeux pour toujours avoir le Prince dans sa ligne de mire et continuer à suivre ce qu'il faisait. Tandis qu'elle faisait plus attention à son comportement, elle découvrit une chose qui, au profond d'elle-même, la déçue fortement.

Le Prince Edward transpirait l'orgueil, tel le Roi, et avait le regard hautain, tel la Reine.

Isabella ferma les yeux.

Sa cause était perdue. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit innocente du crime dont on l'accusait, malgré toutes les supplications auxquelles elle pourrait se donner, jamais on ne l'écouterait et elle serait punie pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Isabella entendit le froissement des habits du Prince qui s'asseyait certainement puis le bruit d'armures. Elle attendit quelques instants. Le calme était toujours roi.

Un toussotement familier se manifesta et Isabella ouvrit les paupières pour remarquer Capitaine Whitlock, le visage toujours aussi rouge et les yeux toujours aussi gros.

Elle se redressa, battant des paupières, quelque peu perdue.

Le Prince Edward la fixait, sans expression, et Isabella se sentit devenir toute petite face à ce grand jeune homme siégeant à deux mètres plus haut qu'elle, sur le trône de son père.

En temps normal, Isabella lui aurait souri, malgré son air peu commode, mais elle eut l'intuition qu'à cette occasion-ci, cela serait mal interprété.

Prince Edward, fixant toujours Isabella, tendit la main vivement vers le lapin. Ce dernier, effrayé par le personnage, lui tendit le parchemin tout tremblant qu'il était.

Le souverain referma sa main de pianiste sur le papier et le déroula sous ses yeux, quittant quelques instants des yeux la réelle victime de notre histoire.

**« Isabella Marie Swan, vous êtes présentée ici-même, à la barre des accusés, pour le crime ici cité : lors d'une partie de croquet, sur la pelouse du jardin Royal de la place Cœur sur Pic, vous auriez volontairement poussé Esméralda Reine Rouge du Royaume des Cœurs, femme de Carlisle Roi Rouge du Royaume des Cœurs… »**

La voix suave du Prince envouta les sujets avant qu'Isabella ne comprenne le sens de ces mots.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'exprima aussi clairement et calmement qui lui était possible :

**« Mon Prince… Je ne sais quelles sont les preuves qui sont retenues contre moi pour ce crime qui a été commis à l'encontre de la Reine Rouge votre mère, mais je vous conjure de me croire lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai jamais fais cela, et qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire une chose pareille…**

**-La Cours du Royaume ne se trompe jamais sur ses accusés… »**, murmura le Prince, un sourcil levé.

Il était bien ardu pour Isabella de pouvoir le contredire : même si elle avait raison, ce n'était certainement pas une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire.

**« Mon Prince**, commença-t-elle sur un ton implorant. **Je vous promets sur la Bible du Royaume que je n'ai au grand jamais poussé ma bien-aimée Reine…**

**-Vous mentez, Isabella !**, hurla le Prince Edward, se levant d'indignation. **»**

Au loin, _l'effroyable dragon _de la tour maudite grogna terriblement jusque dans les contrées les plus lointaines du Royaume, comme en accord avec le Prince Edward.

Ce dernier n'en parut pas perturbé, contrairement aux sujets qui jetèrent tous un regard inquiet au vitrail.

**« Euh… Bella… Je m'appelle Bella…**

**-Pardon ?**, questionna le Prince, redevenant soudainement calme.

**-On me nomme Bella dans le Royaume… Mon Prince… »**

Bella lui adressa un sourire contrit, peureuse qu'il lui revienne ces crises de colères connues de la famille royale.

Le Prince s'avança jusqu'au bord des marches, menaçant.

**« Dans ce cas, Bella, qui a brusquement poussé la Reine Rouge ma mère… ?**

**-Je ne saurais vous le dire, mon Prince, j'organisais le rassemblement avec ma mère pour l'heure du thé pour ce jour de fête, comme le Roi Rouge votre père l'avait ordonné. »**

Le Prince Edward descendit les marches lentement, comme s'il devenait tout à coup le maître du temps. Il arriva jusqu'à Bella, à la surprise de tout le monde, plus particulièrement la concernée.

Il la domina de toute sa hauteur, et apprécia secrètement la vue qu'il avait d'elle.

**« Mais alors, qui est-ce Bella ? »**

Le Prince sembla aimer prononcer le prénom de l'accusée, plus qu'il n'aurait en réalité dû.

**« Je ne pourrais vous le dire, mon Prince, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »**

La façon de la pauvre Bella de dire « mon Prince » dans une sorte de supplication plaisait à l'intéressé. Et une toute autre idée que la punir pour ce crime –qu'elle n'avait pas commis, il en était sûr : il lui avait suffit de la voir – faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

**« Mais comment vous croire, Bella ?**, demanda-t-il, le ton mystérieux.

**-Je… »**

Bella s'arrêta et commença à comprendre que ce beau Prince avait un tout autre regard, au travers de ce vert qui colorait ses yeux saisissant, que celui d'un bourreau punissant une criminelle. Et, dans son esprit aussi, l'idée de retrouver liberté par un moyen qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonner fit son chemin.

**« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Prince… »**, chuchota-t-elle, la voix innocente et  
>les yeux malicieux.<p>

Prince Edward laissa échapper un sourire en coin, et se retourna brusquement, faisant voler sa cape de soie et de velours.

Bella s'inquiéta alors de ce qui allait se passer. Et si son intuition l'avait trompée ? Et si le Prince avait décidé de son jugement comme il était prévu à l'origine ?

**« Amenez donc Mademoiselle Swan dans mes appartements, j'ai envie de jouer aux cartes… Maintenant ! »**, finit-il par s'écrier.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire et regarda avec soulagement les gardes la détacher.

Le Capitaine Withlock et deux de ses hommes la menèrent, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que précédemment, vers un grand couloir terminant par un escalier impressionnant.

Le voyage fut bien long avant que Bella et les gardes n'arrivassent mais elle fut enchantée lorsqu'on la fit pénétrer dans une chambre immense, plus sobre et, certes, plus sombre que le reste du château.

**« Le Prince Edward, fils du Roi et de la Reine Rouge, arrivera dans peu de temps… Ne touchez à rien. »**, ordonna strictement le Capitaine.

Bella se tourna vers lui, s'empêchant de lui tirer la langue face à la mine vexée qu'il affichait.

Les trois soldats firent la révérence – ce qui eut le don de surprendre la jeune fille – et se retirèrent dans un silence religieux, alors que Bella, moqueuse, se permit de faire un au revoir au Capitaine Whitlock de la main.

La porte fermée, elle porta son attention sur les alentours. Cette chambre faisait dix fois la sienne, elle en était certaine. Une grande cheminée signait la fin de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils aux allures royales, augmentaient l'esprit de souveraineté qui régnait dans cette chambre.

Lissant inconsciemment sa longue et simple robe pourpre, Bella s'avança vers le lit gigantesque datant des temps anciens, aux draps d'un blanc immaculé, détonnant aux vues des décorations noires et grenat du reste de la chambre.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers une table de bois, encerclée par des sofas de duvet sombre.

Un échiquier était disposé sur la table prêt à ce que l'on s'en servît. Bella s'affola alors sur la suite des évènements.

Elle ne connaissait en rien les règles compliquées de ce jeu et doutait de pouvoir y jouer, malgré toutes les explications possibles. Le Prince se mettrait-il en colère pour cela ?

Déciderait-il de l'accuser coupable pour ce quoi elle était venue ici ?

Elle se rappela alors ses paroles : « _**J'ai envie de jouer aux cartes **_». Bella souffla de soulagement.

Elle en avait l'habitude des cartes, avec son bon père.

Cependant, le Prince était peut-être de ceux qui n'aimait pas perdre, comme la chère reine, _la vilaine sorcière_qui apeurait tant Bella depuis son plus jeune âge…

La seule chose qu'elle espérait, était que le Prince n'ait pas décidé d'une bataille : elle ne pourrait contrôler son jeu et seul le destin en déciderait. Elle priait pour qu'il soit indulgent avec elle.

La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse à ses pensées.

**« Vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour les jeux, Bella, j'en suis fâché ! »**

Celle-ci sursauta, et vit le Prince Edward, nonchalamment appuyé contre une des fines colonnes du lit. Son air était sérieux, mais Bella discerna une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

Le Prince remarqua alors la moue boudeuse de sa prisonnière. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la démarche féline.

**« Ne soyez donc pas triste, je serai clément avec vous… »**, sourit-il.

Bella cligna des yeux, et se mordit la lèvre.

**« Je tâcherai d'en faire de même, mon Prince…**

**-Je doute que vous en ayez besoin… Je suis imbattable à la bataille ! »**, se vanta-t-il.

Il prit l'échiquier habilement et alla vers une étagère pour prendre son jeu de cartes favori. Pendant ce temps, Bella joignit ses mains et fit un semblant de prière vers les cieux.

**« Je vous en prie, prenez place… »**

Le Prince lui tira une chaise et Bella s'assit avec délicatesse.

**« Je suppose que vous connaissez les règles du jeu, n'est-ce-pas Bella ? »**

Le Prince Edward s'installa face à son adversaire, battant les cartes à toute vitesse.

**« Je ne serais pas digne de vivre dans ce royaume en cas contraire, mon Prince.**

**-Appelez-moi, Edward, je vous en prie.**

**-Très bien, Edward…**, sourit Bella.

**-Quoique « mon Prince » est très agréable venant de vous**, marmonna Edward.

**-Je vous demande pardon ?**

**-Rien ! Commençons… »**

Edward lui tendit son paquet de carte, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Bella adressa à ce paquet un regard quelque peu suspicieux mais finit par se dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser le Prince faire à sa manière pour qu'elle s'en sorte, même s'il devait y avoir de la tricherie dans tout cela.

Edward entama le jeu :

**« Un… deux… trois ! »**

Ils abattirent tous deux leurs cartes. Bella grimaça et allongea son bras vers la carte d'Edward, apeurée de sa réaction.

**« As sur Roi, vous gagnez, Bella ! »**

Le Prince adopta un air offensé, malgré qu'il fît tout pour le cacher, fier qu'il était, mais cela percuta dans l'esprit de Bella : le Prince Edward avait bel et bien hérité de sa mère pour son esprit de joueur…

O*o*O*o*O

Bella battait nerveusement ses cartes, attendant qu'Edward dise quelque chose.

**« Et bien, hum… C'était une partie plutôt… intéressante, je dois dire ! »**

Elle émit un rire coincé, qui s'arrêta bien vite aux vues de son compagnon de jeu. Les jointures du Prince en étaient blanches tellement il serrait les poings de rage. Sa mâchoire était contractée plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et Bella eut la réflexion qu'elle avait désormais un autre don naissant : celui de faire monter la température chez la famille  
>royale...<br>**« Vous êtes une adversaire de taille, Bella… »**, murmura Edward, levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille émit un nouveau rire, signe de mal à l'aise, et se leva, reculant quelque peu.

**« Et bien, peut-être devrais-je me retirer… Si vous… »**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Edward marchait vers elle avec une lenteur intimidante, et plus il s'approchait, plus Bella reculait.

Malheureusement pour elle, la chambre du Prince n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle l'avait pensé et elle se retrouva rapidement le dos contre un pilier en bois du lit.

Edward continua sa traversée, et les battements du cœur de la prisonnière augmentèrent.

**« Je… peut-être… mes parents… »**

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, la distance qui la séparait du Prince se cantonna à seulement quelques millimètres.

**« Vous…peut-être… »**

Les yeux d'Edward s'accrochèrent aux siens et ce n'était plus la rage qui y résidait mais une chose totalement différente et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de son existence. Un souffle chaud se percuta contre sa peau et elle baissa les yeux vers la bouche sensuelle du Prince Edward qui s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne.

**« Il est… peut-être… **

**-Les « peut-être » sont décidément votre mantra, Bella… »**

L'instant qui suivit fut étincelant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un mélange de passion et d'envie, s'unissant. Les mains du Prince se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de sa  
>prisonnière alors que les mains de celle-ci s'accrochèrent au cou de son compagnon de jeu…<p>

Bella lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Edward la serra plus fort contre lui. Il passa sa langue sur les commissures de ses lèvres, demandant avidement l'accès à sa bouche.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, stoppant tous mouvements. Edward l'imita, à regret, les sourcils froncés.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour ce jeu…**

**-Je suis…**

**-Imbattable ? »**, fit Bella, circonspecte.

Edward plissa les yeux.

**« Je suppose qu'il faut vous laisser vous faire une idée… »**

Et Edward repartit à l'attaque, plus déterminé que jamais.

Bella lui accorda sans discussion l'accès à sa bouche demandé précédemment et plongea une des ses mains dans sa chevelure.

Les mains du Prince massèrent ses hanches, la collant contre son torse, puis descendirent vers ses reins. Bella batailla, elle, contre sa langue qui voulait à tout prix la dominer. Tout cela était tellement bon... Et ce n'était que le début.

Edward abandonna ses lèvres, pour son cou, mordant et suçant.

Bella gémit et se frotta contre le bas ventre d'Edward, qui se révéla être son entre-jambe, déjà tendu pour elle. Edward grogna, levant la tête, alors que Bella fixait son mat avec étonnement et admiration, innocente qu'elle était. Le Prince sourit et attira à nouveau son attention, alors qu'il descendait malicieusement vers sa poitrine, traçant un chemin langoureux avec sa langue.

La belle essaya de retenir un gémissement. Sans succès. Et malgré qu'on l'ait détournée de sa généreuse découverte, elle y glissa la main avec hâte, se contentant du contact avec le pantalon qui la recouvrait.

Edward se mordit la lèvre, retenant un son guttural et empoigna durement les fesses de Bella pour la porter jusqu'au bord du lit.

Celle-ci cria de surprise et encercla son bassin avec ses jambes. Elle retrouva rapidement les lèvres qu'elle voulait envelopper de baisers et les mordit pour demander accès à sa bouche. Edward lui donna sans résistance, et laissa Bella glisser sensuellement sa langue contre la sienne et qui s'accrocha à sa chevelure de cuivre.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit. Bella prit les devants et se mit à califourchon sur le nouvel objet de ses désirs, qu'elle avait envie de mordre, sucer et embrasser partout où cela serait possible.

Elle fit descendre ses baisers le long de la mâchoire du Prince Edward, jusqu'à son cou, se glissant sur lui paresseusement, appuyant sa poitrine contre son torse. Ils gémirent tous deux, Edward lui tenant toujours les fesses fermement, si ce n'était plus à la sensation de ce corps fin sur le sien.

Soudain, la jeune fille trouva qu'il était bien trop vêtu et commença à déboutonner tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La couronne et la cape volèrent au loin, les bottes se volatilisèrent et ce fut au tour d'Edward de vouloir accéder au corps d'Isabella.

Il la renversa soudainement, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses jambes blanches comme la neige, telle une caresse. Atteignant bientôt le point culminant, il se concentra sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et alla les embrasser chacune avec une lenteur exagérée.

Bella respirait avec difficulté, se mordant les doigts pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle sentit l'index d'Edward faire le chemin de ses lèvres au travers du tissu de sa culotte. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour tenter et condamner cette pauvre innocente, il provoqua un souffle frais sur le point sensible de la jeune fille.

Bella gémit, et poussa son bassin vers le visage du Prince. Le jeune homme sourit et remonta jusqu'à son décolleté, offrant des baisers angéliques, défaisant cependant le nœud de son corset avec ses longs doigts.

Lorsqu'il put enfin baisser la robe le long du corps doux de Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de manifester son envie par une friction équivoque entre leurs deux corps.

**« Edward… »**

Ce ne fut cette fois-ci pas un son chaste qui sortit de la bouche de Bella, mais un grognement d'envie et de passion. Elle le voulait, aussi simple soit-il, elle le voulait, en elle, sur elle, sur chaque partie de son corps. Et maintenant.

Sentant qu'elle voudrait prendre le dessus, le Prince bloqua ses hanches de ses mains et fit glisser sa langue sur son sein gauche et lui mordit le téton.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Jamais de sa vie entière on ne lui avait fait cela, et surtout, elle n'avait jamais été écrasée par autant de plaisir. Elle s'attaqua à enlever chaque revêtement du Prince Edward, alors que lui tétait encore, aspirant et mordant. Il jeta un regard à sa belle, les yeux brûlants de désir, et alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son regard, il passa à son sein droit,  
>la fixant droit dans les yeux avec insolence.<p>

Bella gémit et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. L'ange qui résidait en elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son Démon, bien caché, soit, avait plus d'une idée.

Essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle glissa légèrement vers le bas et saisit le sexe d'Edward avec vigueur. Le Prince grogna de surprise contre la poitrine de Bella et se laissa renverser sur le dos.

Sa prisonnière, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir, caressa le membre avec douceur, gémissant en rythme avec son souverain. Elle plaça ses bras de chaque côté du buste musclé d'Edward et lécha délicatement le sexe tendu. Elle frotta son nez contre, l'embrassa et finit par le plonger dans sa bouche, plus désireuse que jamais.

Le Prince Edward poussa instinctivement son bassin vers elle, mais Isabella le mordit pour cet acte. Il gronda et s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit. Bella augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements, toujours aussi curieuse et, plus que tout, désireuse…

**« Dieux, je vais venir, Bella… ! »**

Edward s'en arracha les cheveux.

Puis il reprit le contrôle, loin de lui l'envie d'en finir maintenant.

Il plaqua le dos de Bella contre les barreaux, et lui tint les cuisses écartées. Descendant le long de son buste au travers de ses baisers, il atteint enfin le bouton de rose de Bella. Il joua malicieusement avec du bout du doigt, et, poussé par les geignements de la belle, il introduisit sa langue dans son antre chaud et mouillé.

**« Oh ! Ed… Edward ! »**

Edward alla lécher le clitoris de Bella, puis joignit son majeur à sa langue dans son intimité, pompant et s'enivrant d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait.

A chacun de ses gestes, Bella croyait s'envoler. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chevelure de feu, criant de plus en plus fort. Son corps entier était en flamme et son bas ventre dégoulinait de plaisir. Elle était désormais sûre qu'elle pourrait fondre.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Edward introduisit un nouveau doigt.

**« Oh mon Dieu, Edwaaaaaaaaaard !... Maintenant… Je veux… maintenant… ! »**

Le Prince monta son visage jusqu'au sien, l'air nonchalant alors qu'il brûlait d'être en elle.

**« Que veux-tu, Bella ? »**

Il passa au tutoiement, dépassé par ce qui se passait, et se fichant totalement des règles de savoir-vivre.

Bella leva un sourcil.

**« Tu sais ce que je désire… **

**-Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le formules…**, insista Edward, couvrant à nouveau son cou de baisers.

**-Je te veux… en moi… »**

Le Prince Edward leva la tête, se mordant la langue et tint les cuisses de Bella. Il se baissa jusqu'à elle, mêlant leurs langues dans un langoureux baiser, et Edward fit pénétrer sa virilité en elle d'un coup de rein vif. Bella se cambra vers lui, gémissant plus qu'auparavant, si cela était réalisable.

Le Prince se retira, au grand dam d'Isabella, mais revint, sensuellement, doucement, les torturant tous deux, et à plusieurs reprises.

**« Oh… plus vite, Edward… plus vite… »**, lui conjura Bella.

Le Prince posa son front contre celui de sa belle et donna un coup de rein puissant. Isabella raffermit la prise de ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant et poussa ses hanches vers lui. Edward prit alors un rythme rapide, hâtif de trouver le trésor qu'il cherchait.

Tous deux, le souffle court, ne se lâchant jamais du regard, laissèrent le volume de leurs cris monter crescendo. Cela fut comme si leurs corps avaient été conçus pour s'emboîter, pour s'unir afin de ne former qu'un.

Ils ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre.

**« Oh Bella, je… je…oh Bellaaaaaaaaa!**

**-Ouiii… Edwaaaaaaaard ! »**

Dans leur dernier accès de jouissance, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si cela était leur seul moyen de pouvoir rester sur cette Terre. Leurs cris de jouissance se répercutèrent contre les quatre murs de l'immense chambre, et Edward se déversa en Bella s'écroulant sur elle, les gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur leurs corps.

Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre mais ce fut à regret qu'Edward se retira de Bella pour s'étendre à ses côtés.

Ayant reprit leur souffle ainsi que leurs esprits – qui étaient certainement encore bancals à ce moment-ci -, le Prince se mit sur le côté et regarda sa prisonnière. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui.

**« Alors, quelles sont vos impressions, Bella ? »**

Bella se demanda si le Prince Edward était à nouveau en état de se mettre dans une colère noire. Mais son petit Démon, lui, était toujours présent…

**« Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes imbattable, Edward. Vous devez encore vous améliorez sur quelques points… Mais cela était, il me semble, meilleur que votre jeu à la bataille. »**

Edward contracta la mâchoire et son visage s'empourpra de contrariété. Bella se mit à rire et chevaucha son Prince.

**« Vous devriez surtout apprendre à rire, Edward… »**

Le Prince lui offrit un sourire en coin, glissant ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses.

**« J'ai décidé de votre châtiment. Apprenez-moi à rire et je vous enseignerai comment jouer à **_**mon **_**jeu… »**

Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent dans un baiser rempli de désir et de défi… C'est alors qu'une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans tout le château, et la voix du lapin du Royaume résonna :

**« En retard… en retard… Je suis en retard ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir ! »**

O*o*O*o*O

Bella se leva soudainement, affolée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, découvrant une chambre bien différente du palais de la famille royale. Une sonnerie retentissait toujours et elle finit par trouver la source de ce bruit assourdissant.

Soupirant, elle appuya avec brusquerie sur le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil électronique.

Bella se passa les mains sur le visage et se mit à rire.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ?**_

Elle secoua la tête en pensant à nouveau à ce rêve érotique et étrange qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

**« Eh, ça va Bells' ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée ! »**

Bella leva le regard vers Edward, souriante, alors qu'il paraissait inquiet.

**« Juste… un rêve… étrange… »**

Edward, appelé à cet époque moderne, nouveau petit-ami, s'approcha d'elle, son sourire en coin aux lèvres et ayant pour seul habit une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

**« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, au moins ? »**

Il l'embrassa innocemment.

**« Hum… je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit si on considère toute l'énergie qu'on a dépensé… **

**-Je t'avais dit que j'étais…**

**-Imbattable ? »**

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que le visage de Bella rougit.

**« J'allai plutôt dire inépuisable, mais si tu dis que je suis, hum, imbattable, j'approuve tout autant… »**

Face à ce sourire insolent qu'il affichait, Bella déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et demanda l'accès à sa bouche.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'attaque si tôt…**

**-Je croyais que tu étais inépuisable ?**, demanda Bella alors qu'elle défaisait la serviette.

**-Je voudrais juste que ton innocence n'ait pas à supporter un spectacle trop impressionnant dés le matin…**

**-Laisse-moi deviner, **_**le grand méchant loup **_**va sortir de sa cage ? »**

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde!<em>

_Alors voici l'OS que j'ai écris lors du concours n°7 "The Fairytale's" de http : / / damn(-)addict(-)lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr / (enlever les parenthèses et les espaces). J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! ;D_

_Patouilles,_

_Sleety._**  
><strong>


End file.
